Blue
Blue is a Velociraptor that appears in Jurassic World. She is the leader of the raptors but she is only the Beta to her siblings. Physical Appearance In the film canon Blue has dark bluish-gray skin with a white line with dark blue in the middle going horizontally from her eye orbit down to the tip of her tail, website states comes from the DNA of the Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard used in her creation. These dorsal patterns are identical to the ones seen on the male raptors featured in Jurassic Park III. Creation Blue was created by InGen to live as an attraction at Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park, Jurassic World, sometime before 2015 and was the first Velociraptor to be created for the park. She was created with the DNA of the Black-throated monitor lizard, which gave her allowed her scales to reflect an irredentist blue color, giving her the distinctive pattern that she was named after. When she was born, Owen Grady imprinted on her, which allowed him to train her. During her youth, she and Echo engaged in a fight for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack, of which Blue was the victor. Story Isla Nublar She and her siblings were chasing pig in order to Owen to get their attention. Which his plan works as they listen to Owen commands. Just before the incident occurred, Blue, Delta and Charlie attempted to strike Leon, a newly hired Jurassic World employee who had fallen into her pack's paddock while trying to capture a pig that had escaped its holding pen, but were thwarted by their trainer in time to save Leon's life. But Blue and her siblings try to attack Owen as well but failed. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its raptor DNA. After Indominus''took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street, where she and her pack had a change of heart and sided with Owen again. Soon after the ''Indominus rex arrived, Blue, her pack, and Owen decided to fight her. During the ensuing battle, the Indominus threw her off and caused her to be knocked out. While she was unconscious, her remaining two pack mates were killed. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy, who had joined the battle in her absence, to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid until the Mosasaurus dragged Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, most likely due to the already extensive injuries caused by Indominus. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. Possible went to the direction where Delta was thrown from the I-rex as she might be alive. Personality Blue is more intelligent and cunning than the other raptors made for Jurassic World. These traits most likely helped her become the leader of the pack. Despite these attributes, Blue has a tendency to be aggressive and usually attacks without thinking. An example of her temperament was shown when she nearly attacks Leon, who fell into her paddock. These traits were reminiscent of a previous alpha raptor, The Big One. Unlike the Big One, however, Blue was capable of showing affection and loyalty. When Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation, and when Owen removed her headset, she made affectionate noises towards him and defended him from the Indominus rex, even though it nearly cost her her life. She even back off from Rexy after the fight as they shown to be a bit of team. Relationships Owen Grady Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Owen, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers but he is their alpha. Blue was shown to be under new alpha as he was surrounding Owen but she understood that Owen still cares for her and accepts him as their alpha once again. Blue has a lot of respect for Owen so much she would not attack him, even after the I. rex briefly turned her against her human companions. Barry Not much is known about Blue's relationship with Barry, other than the fact that he is one of her trainers. Blue has some respect for him, however, it was not as strong as her respect for Owen. After I. rex briefly turned her against her human companions, as Blue attacked Barry but possibly understood that Barry was calling her named to stop. Delta It can be assumed that Delta was Blue's second-in-command, as she and Delta can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Blue and Delta were chasing the van Claire Dearing was driving, or when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the I. rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta try to avenge Blue, but ended up losing though she did everything she could. Blue avenges Delta's death by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing the I. rex toward the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. It is believed that Delta might have survived the fight with the I. rex. This is because Blue was tossed by the I. rex ''similarly and survived, as well as the fact that Blue is running in the same direction she was tossed at, and calling out to Delta. Echo Although they are not seen interacting much in the film, it is assumed that Blue and Echo cooperated with each other. In their youth, however, Blue and Echo fought for dominance over the pack. Blue was victorious, and Echo earned a scar across her face and an offset jaw. As shown to lose the battle from Blue as she accepts Blue as their alpha. Echo has even shown to be respected Blue and tried to avenge her after the ''Indominus rex seemingly killed her. Echo try to avenge her; sadly, she try to do her very best to revenge Blu but she was overpowered and killed. Blue avenges Echo's death by joining in the battle with Rexy, by forcing I. rex towards the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the Mosasaurus lives. Charlie Charlie being the youngest of the pack, she looked up to Blue for guidance and commands during hunts. Charlie had such a high respect towards her leader that she gave up her meals to feed Blue, when Charlie was killed by an InGen soldier, Blue viciously attacked all humans she could find in retaliation. Rexy She just came in time to saved Rexy life from the I-rex as they both work as team. Both possible understood that Blue will attack as being distraction to the I-rex, so Rexy can cause major damage on I-rex. As Both were still able to fight the I-rex but watching getting drag underwater they shown to be reasoning with each other as both working as team.